Currently, when a group of people travel separately to a common location for a common event, coordinating the travel plans of the group of travelers can be time-consuming, irritating, imprecise, and inefficient. Many times, the members of the traveling groups have to exchange numerous communications, such as emails and phone calls, in order to coordinate their travel plans, such as arrival times, lodging accommodations, etc. The process of making and receiving all of these communications can be time-consuming and irritating. For example, if the plans of one traveler changes, that traveler has to notify the other travelers to apprise them of the change. In addition, to reach group consensus on issues requiring group input, such as, for example, the hotel at which to stay, can require a great number of time-consuming communications. The process can also be imprecise, for example, because some travelers may not bother to keep their fellow travelers up-to-date on their travel plans. Thus, it is often up to the vigilance of the individual travelers to keep their co-travelers abreast of their plans. Additionally, the process can be inefficient in a sense because often the travelers will merely send their finalized itineraries to their fellow travelers so that other travelers in the group who have not yet booked their travel plans can book their plans in view of the itineraries. This procedure can be inefficient because oftentimes the travelers who book their plans first drive the plans of the others, which process may obscure other options that are more efficient, convenient, and economical for other travelers.